The Rebellion
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: Same story same characters, one thing, can two street urchins fall in love during this miserable war in this painful time, can Enjolras find the heart to adopt this little girl before it's to late? Or help her find a family


Sounds of the drums heard the little street urchins running the beggars are at their feet as they beg Lamarque not to die it was a tragic day for this to happen such a sad day as Lamarque is dying of illness and the June Rebellion began of 1832.

Little Adele watched from the corner a street urchin of twelve lost her parents and is one of Gavroche's urchins as he took every child the girl had blonde but yet very filthy hair and dirty clothing ragged so to say the poor thing.

She was not much of a follower just a loner as she watched the rest of them run after Gavroche giving a slight smile, as she liked him a little but it cannot be not like this.

"Come on Adele!" Gavroche calls

Shaking her head no shy and timid, the girl pulled by her hand only to follow him

"Wait gavroche!" they call out to their leader as they ran in a group and him. Well he just rode the carriage.

"There was a time we killed the king we tried to change the world to fast now we got another king he's no better than the last! This is the land that fought for liberty now when we fight we fight for free here is the thing about equality everyone's equal when their dead! Take your place; take your chance viva la France viva la France!"

Adele picked up by one of the students Grantaire to join them up the top of the carriages then given to Enjolras put down gently as he held her hand gently as they sang all of them have only to be scared off by the guards in order to quiet the streets down.

Acting quickly and not even noticing, Enjolras grabbed a hold of Adele and even though he only cared for France and the war his only heart he had for was the little urchin girl who he found out alone in the alley way long ago, Adele held on to Enjolras by the neck as he carried her in his arms.

"You really need to watch where you are going Adele." He said as it got quiet but she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Enjolras I was just following Gavroche with the others." A soft smile appeared.

Even he wasn't stupid enough to be harsh to the small girl but smiled and nodded "very well, go along now and play." He told her.

Adele ran to catch up with the other so urchins and stopped to see a loaf of bread hungry, she looked around and almost picked it until someone held her mouth and kept her hidden.

She moved, kicked, and screamed almost as if taken until the familiar face came up it was gavroche as she huffed.

"What were you doing? I almost had it!" she exclaimed.

"Shush, non you didn't." he shook his head "you were almost seen now, watch me."

He comes out of his hiding spot and crawled onto the ground as he looked around in case of any of the guards were there as he picked up some loafs and ran quickly back to the hiding spot he held Adele in.

"How—how did you—"she said quite surprised at his astonishing actions also the fact of not being caught.

Grinning Gavroche bit into a loaf he stole "easy… follow me and you'll learn." He told her.

Nodding a little so she would not choke he was quite intelligent for a boy his age as for her she was just a mere uneducated street urchin only living with Enjolras for shelter and some food but not so much .

"On one condition." She said with a smile.

"An' what would that be?" he asked looking at her.

"You must protect me, if Enjolras is too busy to do so." She gave a grin

Giving a big gulp on his loaf of bread he forgot to swallow he nodded as in 'yes I will' this was a commitment he made bigger then he has to protect Paris in the war, it is as if he liked this girl for some reason but tried to shrug it off and not worry about girls.

_Enjolras told Gavroche not to worry of girls for it is the time and place to worry about the war, you do not need a girl in your life just what you are fighting for_ he thought in his head and that was so.

However, a promise is a promise and she is one of his collective street urchins he found growing up after becoming an orphan, which did not bother him at all.

He liked it a lot and the fact it was quite fun while his sister as well lived off the streets falling for some man who will never love her back Gavroche did had a kind heart and loved his sister to protect her otherwise and comfort her in time of need and when she needed it.

Her name… was Eponine.


End file.
